That warm feeling
by Rhaeny
Summary: It's a fanfic set in modern times and it revolves around Bubblegum and Marceline as a couple. Together they will face betrayals, love triangles, family problems and much more. Review and follow!
1. Matchmaker

**Ok, guys, this is my first fanfic ever. Comments and critics are very welcome! Due to English not being my native tongue, I expect my writing to be full of typos, misplaced words, miss used tenses and so on. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Matchmaker

"Good, more boring stuff," thought Marcelline as the teacher began the new history lesson.

She sat alone on the last row in the classroom, since lately being the loner was her thing. One month has passed since they began school in September, and Marceline couldn't make a single friend. Normally she wasn't that shy, but being surrounded by strangers made her go into her shell. She expected it to be hard to fit into high school, but she didn't know it was going to be that bad.

"If only people were nicer, then that would make it a lot easier. I miss my old life. I was once the queen in school. What happened?" The bell interrupted her thoughts.

"Ok, what's next, oh yeah Maths." Mathematics was one of her favorite subjects… ok; it was her only favorite subject. She was pretty good at it; there were no douchbags in class and because of that she enjoyed every minute of it.

As she went down the hall a short blond boy started walking by her side. "How's it going, Marceline?" He said.

Finn was one year younger than her, but was some sort of genius so he went to school with her. He spent most of his time playing video games, and she didn't know where he found the time to become such a smartass.

"Well, apart from the bitch who thought that the Magna Carta was a death metal band, everything is going just fine. And I am going to math class, so I am as happy as I can be."

"Too bad we share only physics, school would be a lot more fun with you around."

"Me fun? Yeah, right."

"Stop being so antisocial, Marceline! You are awesome and the world should know about that!"

"Whatever. Later, wierdo."

Finn could be called her best friend, at least he was the closest thing to a friend she had. But she could never bare his motivational speeches.

Last year Marceline had more than just one friend. She was probably the most popular girl in school. But her dad wanted her to go to the best high school in the region, so he enrolled her in a town, 50 miles away home. She was supposed to live with her grandma, but Marceline basically lived on her own, since her grandma had another house in town. All of her past friends remained in her home town. Well she goes home every other weekend, but it still counts as long distance friendships, and they are hard to maintain.

She entered the classroom and again sat on the last row. Marceline opened her text and notebook then started solving the problems as her teacher instructed. It was quiet in the room. In all other noisy classes, Marceline didn't have time to study her classmates, but math was all peaceful so she decided that it was the right time to find some potential friends. Of all of the people in the room very few stood out. There was a girl with red hair and blue eyes, which Marceline thought was very pretty, since that was a very rare and beautiful combination. The girl had her nose stuck in her notebook, as she was furiously solving math problems.

The ringing announced the end of the school day and Marceline realized she took too much time studying one particular student.

Her leg buzzed and she took her phone out to read the sms.

"Wanna come over for some videogames? Finn."

Since she wasn't planning to do anything else this afternoon, she started walking towards Finns house.

She knocked on the door.

"Good day, Ms."

"Ah, Marceline, Finn is in his bedroom."

"Thank you," said Marceline as she walked inside. Finn's mother was the most caring woman she's ever met.

Finn was, like always, living another adventure through playing games. He sat cross-legged and was pressing all the buttons on the controller at the same time.

"Boss battle?"

"Mhm," He mumbled.

That meant "I will pay attention to you in a couple of minutes, please sit down and make yourself feel at home."

Marceline sat down on the bed and watched Finn defeat some three-headed monster.

"Hey, I really wanna show you something," he said after celebrating his victory.

"Show me what? I thought we were playing video games."

"Yes, but first check this out." Finn ran to the computer and opened some girl's Facebook profile.

"Were you Facebook stalking again?"

"No… Maybe. It doesn't matter. Just look at her! Isn't she the most beautiful thing in the world?"

Marceline looked closer. It was the redhead from math class. For a brief moment, her heart stopped. Then it started to beat two times faster than normal and her face turned red. She didn't knowwhy.

"Ok, so I got a plan. I know you know her, because you have math class together. You got to talk to her. Talk about some math stuff and then I will pop up out of nowhere, and you'll introduce me. Then I will have a reason to talk to her and invite her on a date."

"Whoa, there Romeo; that's a nice plan but please do not involve me in this."

"Come on. Please! I really like her. When she's my girlfriend, you will have another best friend besides me."

"I have other best friends!"

"Yeah, right! I'm begging you Marceline; you are my only chance…"

"Fine, but it won't be my fault if that girl is actually a bitch and breaks your little heart."

"Yay, thank you! I knew you would help me."

Now it looked like tomorrow would be pretty interesting and more awkward than ever.

* * *

**First, sorry if you don't like Marceline being a math fan, but math is actually pretty awesome and if you don't agree, go read another fanfiction! :D Second, if you missed Jake, don't worry he will be appearing soon, but as actual, non talking dog :D. He will be Finns other best friend (jocose). **

**Fun fact: Finn was first supposed to be Marcelines annoying little brother. :D**


	2. Butterflies

**Hey, people, second chapter is here. First special thanks to AlphaHikari for being awesome and for proofreading my story. Then I want to thank you for your favs, reviews and follows. You, guys, are great!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Butterflies

"Um hey! Hi, do you happen to know how to solve this math problem thingy?" Marceline practiced for her "speech" in front of the other girl. "I'm so pathetic. Ok, Marceline, get your shit together. It's not like you're asking her to come on a date with you. You're doing this for Finn."

It seemed like forever till she got to the classroom. The girl was already there. She was even prettier than yesterday, which did not make it easier for Marceline. Her red hair was tied in a loose bun. She had no make-up on, exceptsome strawberry lip gloss. Anyway, she didn't need any. The girl was flawless. Marceline felt something in her stomach and her heartbeat increased. "What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't even know her and I'm already going all insane."

She didn't have the guts to talk to her now, so she sat on her desk and decided to ask her after class.

Marceline never had an actual boyfriend. Only that boy from last year whose name was Marshal. They had shared some awkwardness. Once they had shared a kiss, but then she completely rejected him. She couldn't explain why. Obviously she didn't have feelings for him, but why? He was perfect. He had that rebel look, with dark hair and dark eyes and he played the guitar. But he was at the same time sensitive and gentle and caring. Was she stupid or something? Until today she always blamed herself for rejecting him, but now she started to understand everything.

"It's time," she said to herself when the teacher dismissedthe class. She tried to ignore the sweating and her heart rate, as she approached the girl.

"Hey!" She dropped, thinking that a casual greeting was the way to go.

"Oh, hi."

This girl had such a smile, Marceline almost fainted.

"Hi. My name is Marceline."

"I'm Bonnibel, but you can just call me Bonnie."

"I was just wondering… since you're good at math, maybeyou could help me with the homework?"

"Um, sure. Let me take a l… -"

"Oh, hi Marceline didn't see you there." Finn had dressed himself pretty fine for being weirdo. He wore a baby blue shirt untucked from his new jeans.

"Hi Finn, is that a new haircut?" He gave her a death stare. "Oh, yeah! Bonnie, this is Finn. Finn - Bonnie."

"Oh I forgot, I gotta go. See you later." Finn quickly lost all his confidence and ran off down the hall.

"Well that was rude," said Marceline as a joke. Bonnibelgave her a shy laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I also have to go. But if you still need help, just give me a call," Bonnie quickly wrote something on a pink piece of paper, said "bye" and left.

Marceline stood there for a few seconds, not realizing what just happened. She looked at her hands and quickly took a few breaths, because she was short on air. Was that her phone number, or was she just dreaming? A light pinch and she understood it was all a reality.

"Huh, I'm not going in to math class and I'm still happy as fuck."

She wanted to know what happened with Finn, so she planned to pay him a visit after school. In all of her next classes she had her head in the clouds, after that she didn't even remember what the subjects were. Her thoughts were busy with something else.

Finns house wasn't far away, so she walked. A few minutes and a knock on the door, and she was facing a woman with an apron with flour all over it. Marceline greeted her and entered.

"Finn is upstairs. I'm a little worried about him; he looked very upset when he came home."

"That's why I'm here. I need to talk to him. Maybe all he needs is a friend."

"Does that mean I don't need to bake all these pies?"

Marceline had intended to just enter Finn's room, "But, on second thought, boys can be very active after such heart breaking events." She knocked.

"Yes. Enter." He was playing games. "I forgot that this wasFinn's way." She thought with a relief.

"Hey, Finn. Are you ok? Your mom is worried."

"Yes, yes. And she'll get over it, she's always worried." He said without moving his eyes from the screen.

"What happened today? Things were going pretty well," She lied.

"Oh, that. She just isn't my type."

"What? But you said she was the most beautiful thing on earth."

"Yes, but she obviously isn't into guys."

"What? What do you mean?" She knew exactly what hemeant, but she needed to hear it one more time.

"I mean she's a lesbian or something."

Cold waves ran through Marceline's body.

"H-how would you know that?"

"We boys have a sixth sense for girls like that."

"Yes, of course you do."

They played some games and ate some pie then Marceline took the bus home. She couldn't stop smiling all the way.

"Huh, 8 o'clock; I hope it isn't too late to call her," She took the pink paper out of her bag, slowly typed the number, waited a few seconds for her heartbeat to normalize (there was no point in it whatsoever), and clicked "call".

"Beep…beep…beep…"

"Hello?" She had a sweet voice.

"Hi, this is Marceline. From today."

"Oh, hi Marceline, how are you?"

"Perfect!… I mean I'm good. And you?"

"I'm good too. So you have math problems?"

Marceline could hear her smile.

"Oh yes!" She didn't know how to respond. She completely blocked. Awkward…

"Ok? But do you think we could meet up? It's not easy explaining math through the phone." Another smile

"Ok, I have time. You can come over. I live on number 28 Vamp Street." She tried to stay casual.

"Good. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Marceline lay on her bed. Inhale… exhale… "Wait, are those butterflies in my stomach?"

"Fuck."

* * *

**I know what you think: Shy people… shy people everywhere. Well, yes, I like shy people. If you liked this chapter, be ready, because in the next one things are about to go down.**


	3. Visitors

**Sorry, guys you waited so much. Here it is, finaly!**

**In bold are Marcelines thoughts.**

* * *

Visitors

Marceline checked herself once more in the mirror before she heard a knock on the door. She managed to clean the hole house, take a shower, choose the right clothes and put some make-up on in only 25 minutes.

She took a deep breath and tried to make the smile on her face not to look so… smiley. With one quick motion she opened the door. Only to see Finn smiling at her.

"Hi, Marceline! How are-"

"What do you want?"

"Well that's rude, don't you think?"

"I'm having a guest any moment now! So no time to be polite."

"A guest? A handsome young gentlemen maybe?"

"Yes, yes. Can you go now?"

"I had some important things to tell you. But it looks you have other stuff to do."

"We will talk tomorrow.I promise."

"Ok, OK. I forgive you this time. Have a fun night!" He turned to leave. "Oh, and always use a condom." He laughed and left.

"Ugh!" She closed the door behind him.

Marline started to get nervous and sat down on the floor. "When will Bonnie come? Did she change her mind? But why? I didn't sound weird through the phone, right?"

According to Marceline, centuries had passed until he heard another knock on the door. Actually it was only two minutes. She got up and with all the confidence, that was left in her she pulled the handle.

Marceline didn't know when exactly did she started liking girls and what drove her towards this feeling. Was it the silky hair they had, or the rounded butts? Maybe it was the slim waists and soft red lips. The sweet way they talked and laughed?

Now she stood in front of the girl, who represented all of that.

Bonnie had her red hair falling down her shoulders, almost reaching her elbows. It was beautifully waved with the colors of a burning flame. Her full pink lips opened and her jaw moved up and down. Marceline didn't heard a thing. She just stood there not able to move.

"Can I enter?" Bonnie put a puzzled look on her face then Marceline snapped out.

"Uh? Oh, yes! Come in." She moved so her guest could enter.

"Beautiful place you got. Do you live on your own?"

"Thanks. You could say that."Marceline led the girl in the livingroom. "You can leave you stuff in here and then come in the kitchen."

Bonnie left her bag on the couch and followed in the next room.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Water is OK, thanks." She sat on one of the chairs around the tall white kitchen table, on which there was a fruitbow and Marcelines notebooks.

"I have some problems with these polynominals. "

"Yeah, they can be tricky, but don't cha worry with me as a teacher you will get them in no time." She winked. Marcelines heart went in her throat.

"Heh, heh." She sat on the table opposite of Bonnie and listened carefully the explanations. Every time their eyes met she moved them away.

Marceline decided she should make a move. Maybe the wink and all the glances meant something. She was nervous, her heart was beating in her ears. For a moment there she didn't knew what is reality and what her imagination.

"Hey, would you like to go out some time" Marceline never believed that came out of her mouth. What was done was done.**Oh, no**

Bonnie froze and was silent for a couple of moments. "You mean like on a date?" She put a smile on her face.

**Huge mistake. She is totally making fun of me. Who would ever like to go out with me?**

"Um, no. Just normal going out. You know never mind." **Why did I say that. I totally whanna go out on a date. Quick say something to fix things up.**

"Oh, ok." Bonnies smile was shattered. "I have to go now, I hope I helped." She stood up.

**Come on stop her.**

"Yes, thank you." She went to take Bonnies stuff, handed them to her and followed her to the front door. "I guess I'll be seeing you in school"

"Yes. Ok, bye." She tried to smile but it didn't look much like a smile.

"Bye." Few awkward moments of stare before Bonnie turned and left.

**Have I ever been more stupid?** She closed the door and hit her head in it. Social contacts normally exhausted her so she slowly got to her bed and soon was fast asleep, however she had bad dreams which she couldn't remember the next day.

The first thing she did when she woke up was realizing her mistake. She started clenching every time she thought about it.

It was weekend so she got the day to her self. She couldn't bare being alone with her thoughts so she called Finn to come over to clear her mind of things.

After an hour of casual talks, eating and playing Marceline decided to ask.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, yeah. It's only that I though of a new plan to get that girl to like me. "

"You should really stop chasing girls like that. I'm worried."

"Oh just this one last time."

"Wait. Which girl do you mean."

"The redhaired goddess of course."

"You told me she was lesbian."

"Well, I needed you to stop talking to me for wile so I can finish my game, that's why I made it up."

"What!? Oh, you got it, I'm never talking to you again" Marceline started shouting "You nearly ruined my life, asshole" and threw a pillow at him.

"What did I do? You are totally over reacting and need to calm down." Finn didn't seem very impressed by her anger.

"No, I think you should leave now."

"But-"

"Now!" She could feel herself tearing up.

Finn didn't say another thing and in a few moments was gone.

* * *

**I would realy love to hear your thoughts and comments on this. Please review or even send me a message.**


	4. Announcement

p style="text-align: center;"strongAnnouncement/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI have decided to abandon this fanfic due to my lack of writing skills. If anyone wants to continue it, just write me a quick message and I will explain what were my plans for the future chapters./strong/p 


End file.
